irotoridorinosekaifandomcom-20200216-history
Irotoridori no Sekai (visual novel)
Irotoridori no Sekai (visual novel) (Want To Spread My Wings And Fly Into The Sky, いろとりどりのセカイ) is a fantasy visual novel series developed by Favorite for the PC which was released in Japan on July 29, 2011https://ocean-of-games.com/game/47506/irotoridori-no-sekai/ and PlayStation Vita, which was released on March 19, 2015. The story follows protagonist Yuuma Kanoue, an individual who holds a magical ability that can heal any wound with a single touch. Using this magical ability however comes at the cost, his memories. An English version will be localized by Sol Press via KickStarter. Synopsis Yuuma Kanoue is a magician. A magician with the ability to heal a person’s wounds, no matter what they may be, at the cost of his own memories. This story takes place in the remote seaside town of Kazatsugahama, in a weird, wonderful student dorm known as the Arashiyama Manor. Down in the basement is a link to another world. A vibrant, multicolored world… For all the oddities surrounding this young man, he spends his life peacefully, almost as if it were a dream. Until one day, it all changed. Under a full, glistening orange moon, a girl came down from the sky. "Please, Mr. Magician. Won’t you help me?" Story When he was a child, protagonist Yuuma Kanoue had the magician Shinku Nikaidou appear before him. He was given the magical ability which can heal anyone's injury with a simple touch. This ability however is used with the cost of some of Yuuma's memories. Since he has a knack for helping people in need, without thinking about the repercussions his powers have, he uses them carelessly to help people in need. Since his memory is always shaky he often forgets minor details and is often scolded by the people around him. Shinku can only be seen by Yuuma and will often appear and engage him in conversation while he is conversing with others. The game takes place in Kazatsugahama, a rural port town surrounded by mountains and the ocean. The town is powered by windmills which are responsible for half the town’s power demand. Located in a basement of a dormitory, which is managed by caretaker Shigure Kirishima, is a doorway that leads to other worlds. A grandfather clock that sits in the basement is activated by positioning its clock hands in a certain way. Shigure Kirishima has a connection to the other worlds, often receiving request from people that are located there. Yuuma, being who he is, often assist Shigure in tasks he is given from these other worlds. This leads him to constantly travel back and forth between worlds.https://www.giantbomb.com/irotoridori-no-sekai/3030-47506/ Gameplay The game is a standard visual novel, the common route is where you make the decisions that allows the player to enter a heroine's route. The common route is structured into chapters and is where you have interactions with the heroines and the other various characters as the background of the core story unfolds. The player will be reading for a significant amount of time. The game is quite lengthy, estimated to be around 50 hours long for 100% completion. There are a total of 4 routes and 1 true route. The 4 routes consist of Mio, Kana, Tsukasa and Kyou, each individual story varies in length with Mio and Kana’s stories being relatively long, while Tsukasa and Kyou’s being short in comparison. The four routes must be completed in order to unlock the true route, which is more tied to the core story of the game. The game's native resolution is 1024x640. It features 240 saves slots, with the ability to copy, move, and delete saves. Characters * Yuuma Kanoue * Shinku Nikaidou * Kana Minami * Mio Kisaragi * Kyou Shikishima * Tsukasa Toumine * Ren * Haku * Suzu Natsume * Ayumu Ichinose * Shigure Kirishima * Tooru Kanzaki Soundtrack * Irotoridori no Sekai (soundtrack) Gallery Irotoridori no Sekai Series.jpg Irotoridori no Sekai Image 01.jpg Irotoridori no Sekai Image 02.jpg Irotoridori no Sekai Image 03.jpg Irotoridori no Sekai Image 04.jpg Irotoridori no Sekai Image 05.jpg Irotoridori no Sekai Image 06.jpg Irotoridori no Sekai Image 07.jpg Irotoridori no Sekai Image 08.jpg Irotoridori no Sekai Image 09.jpg Irotoridori no Sekai Image 10.jpg Video Irotoridori no Sekai Opening Movie (JP) References Category:Irotoridori no Sekai visual novel